The Chosen One
by tclouze
Summary: Lucas chooses his girl. Backgrounds start circulating.


Riley's POV

So. Lucas chose Maya. Maya. As if the moments we grasped, as tension in romanticism, from meaningful conversations to full extent of understanding one another's beauties and stares and jokes and such, were never really.. there?  
Lucas tapped me by the shoulder and sighed, "We have to talk."

"Lucas?" as I conversate with whom I love, my cheeks turn red and my palms begin to sweat. He sits me down at our usual spot. It's been about three weeks since Lucas told Maya and I that he needed time to make a decision in which girl he wants to have a relationship with, being that we were and are in some kind of sick love triangle and we're all in love with one another. Well, without me being into my best friend, Maya, and Maya being into me; stating that both girls, Maya and I, have fallen for Lucas, and Lucas had fallen for us. Of course, Lucas couldn't choose both of us, since we're not into _that_.

Lucas continues the conversation with another sigh, losing my train of thought. "Riles..." I look deeply in his eyes. _His eyes, oh his eyes..._ "I've been thinking with great lengths as to whom I love more. _You_. Maya. _Maya_. You. You know?" I nod. "As I was thinking, I kept getting well- distracted. Or lost in thought. As if I was on writer's block for my own blog or diary or something.." He chuckles, "confessing to myself which girl I wanna take to the prom or which girl I conversate deeply with or the girl that caught my eye as a camera clicks and the main focus is on her, as the other objects are.. well, blurs." Confessing deeply, using his hands in motion to make a point. "And it's been tough. How could I choose between such great girls who's made my life nothing but great- and exciting. You guys have been there for me ever since I been around and shaping me into such a better individual... for the better." He pauses, for a while. I break the tension, "Okay, so what are you trying to say?" He looks down, staring at his shoes as if he was about to confess something or can't find the words to shape it all together. He begins to move his mouth, trying to continue on, but no words form or could even begin to exit from his thoughts out into the open, as if his diary was being read out loud. I stare in such great lengths, and can't even begin to stop me from my examinations, almost putting me on a latch of forgetting the tension. What do I say? Should I begin to speak to loosen him up? I tug him on the shoulder, "Hey, it's okay," as I say with joy to give him the confidence to speak, to say his words out loud. "It's _me_ , Riles. Okay? It's me. Don't be afraid Lucas, I'm listening." He turns his head over, making me the focus point in his perspective zoom. "I just decided last night, and-" He choked. He moves away in embarassment, staring at a plain wall far from the distance. I grab his hand and pull him towards me. Our faces were a few inches away. I mistaken he was leaning in for a kiss, in reality as I thought we were in such a heartfelt moment, he confesses. "I chose Maya". I look away.

 _I feel as if I forgot my permission slip to a fourth grade field trip to Animal Kingdom so I wasn't able to attend, wait- bad analogy. I honestly just look away as if my heart was just shattered to pieces, oh wait- it has._

 _My heart. Oh my god. My heart._

Lucas looks hurt or naked. "Riles, don't be like _that_." "Like _what_?" "This is why I _didn't_ want to choose," He trails off. I look at him- he looks _fine_. _Too_ fine. Like he's not gonna finish his own sentence. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you want to choose?" He looks annoyed or upset he has to continue on with the poor sentence he was about to form, looking as if he thought she didn't hear him the first time. "It's just, I didn't want to hurt either of you girls, okay? I am in love with both of you. It's just, I was gonna choose neither, because I'm in love with two fine pieces of work. But you both desperately asked me to choose, likes it all or nothing.. Like, I don't know. I thought it was better off to hurt neither, but then you go off telling me to choose one like it's better to hurt one instead."

I begin to process words to tame my motion of anger and give off a theatrical argument, or such. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just.. nevermind. Have fun with Maya."

I got up and walked away, leaving Lucas emotionally naked and confused as to why I wouldn't be at least a bit more open to him, after all, he is my best friend. I pause, and turn around. "Have you discussed this with Maya, yet?" Lucas replies, "Yeah. We're together." I walked away, leaving him behind in tears. "You said it was gonna be okay!" He calls. I continue on my route- home.

 _It's been a couple hours since I spoke with Lucas, or any individual for the matter. I have been in my train of thoughts as it felt like decades ahead from my potential heartbreak of the boy, of whom I love, Lucas Fryer, decides to be with my best friend, Maya Penelope Hart. Llike what has this world become? Two best friends romanticising and conversating and doing couple.. stuff? I honestly don't get why Maya had to fall for Lucas or Lucas had to fall for Maya to begin with. Anyways, I haven't heard from Maya in hours, it's like I'm in some alternate reality. Like she can't even tell me how her conversation with Lucas went as he went on to tell her?_

 _Oh wait, why would I want to know that?_  
 _Or how's her relationship with Lucas going on so far? Wait, why that either?_

Someone walks in.


End file.
